


Dean's Demise in Flower Pics

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butterflies, Calla Lily, Cock Tease, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, lilies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: It's a dozen flower pics with captions, narrating Castiel giving Dean a teasy hand job. I know it sounds ridiculous, but bear with me, it's hot (and lol - I mean, captioned flower pics? wtf lol). So hang on to your macrame hanging planters, here we go.





	Dean's Demise in Flower Pics

([it's also on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/183280837157/deans-demise-in-flower-pics))

 

When Castiel took Dean’s boxers off, Dean was, at first, a bit shy.

But Castiel was sweet and gentle, and he softly stroke Dean’s thighs, coming in slowly.

Dean soon felt the heat get to him, as Castiel left little kisses here and there.

Damn those soft lips. Dean let out a groan.

And soon he was so ready for more.

But Castiel kept trailing his fingers softly inside Dean’s thighs, getting closer but not quite on the spot…

Coming back and giving Dean’s erect passion some attention, with the softest touch…

leaving Dean panting and almost begging,

until he felt he would explode.

Still, Castiel would tickle and nibble,

and stroke his member with a feather touch…

until Dean, unable to take it anymore, let it all go.

  


  


 

([click here for this on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/183280837157/deans-demise-in-flower-pics))

Sources for pics: 

[[shy](https://www.flickr.com/photos/bounz/4447984741/)] [[gentle](https://www.flickr.com/photos/lojo2photos/8622751343/)] [[kisses](https://www.flickr.com/photos/ambientfocus/3504971636/)] [[groan](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nickhowe/3532407161/)] [[ready](https://www.flickr.com/photos/richardjo53/3723445212/)] [[trailing](https://www.flickr.com/photos/tune433/9991591323/)] [[passion](https://www.flickr.com/photos/djcquilter/16638326688/)] [[panting](https://www.flickr.com/photos/time2/32487814928/)] [[explode](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nachosan/213309480/)] [[tickle](https://www.123rf.com/photo_55031959_butterfly-on-red-calla-flower-outdoor.html?term=butterfly%2Bred%2Bcalla&vti=m93br83rx37ou6kseh-1-18)] [[feather](https://www.123rf.com/photo_65135554_tropical-butterfly-tiger-longwing-on-the-calla-flower-.html)] [[let](https://www.flickr.com/photos/chewie007/2788370142/)] [[it](https://www.flickr.com/photos/klausficker/46471605534/)] [[go](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sandysteinman/40319221223/in/explore-2019-03-05/)]


End file.
